meritferretlupisvulpesfandomcom-20200216-history
Showtime
"''I'm the greatest, handsomest, most fun Darkky there is!" - Showtime in Party Pooper.'' Showtime is an unusual Darkky, being an amalgam of all the original "main" Darkkys, but is no longer canon. Personality Showtime is a very egotistical, bizzare Darkky. He has a strong desire to cause havoc and mayhem. He is rather snarky and sarcastic, as well as sly and deceitful. Showtime is also rather leaderly, though, as he pulled off an entire party on his own. Appearance Showtime is a patchwork amalgam of all the former "main" Darkkys. He has the standard 'Darkky' stitches aside from the belly stitching, but has no actual parts from Darkky, and only consists of colors and markings from the other Darkkys. He is quite complicated, and consists of the following. Biography Showtime is one of the many Darkkys, who arrives during the beginning of Audience. He is nearly all of the Darkkys combined, and is the supposed main antagonist of the show. In Litho's drea,m he is shown with a shock collar on. Showtime lives in a coal mine located in a snowy mountain, in which he sometimes 'hoards' people there. In the first episode, he is the main suspect to the events that consisted of the characters Mingu and Writer's homes being destroyed. He brainwashes everybody except Litho and Toonny. After he realizes he cannot brainwash Litho due to his curse, he leads the rest into going to his parade, which ends with him leading the brainwashed Writer, Mingu, and X into jumping off a cliff as a finale. In an attempt to stop Showtime, Toonny knocks him out by dropping a piano on him. Toonny takes him back to his coal mine hideout, and Showtime later proposes a contract with Toonny, saying that he would give him an actual voice. Trivia *Several features were removed from Showtime's original design to make him much simpler for animation. *He was voiced by ChaoticCanineCulture. *He apparently had the ability of hypnotism, but couldn't hypnotize other Darkkies. *Showtime was said to be born from a nightmare, which makes sense as he is known as the being of all things bad. *He was often mistaken as a female when Lupis created him. *His voice seems glitchy, probably due to being nearly every Darkky in the pilot. *In the pilot his eyes changed in different patterns. *In old art he had Solo's hat, Oxy's cape, Lie's heart patch, Truffula's scarf, Sugar Rush's gummy fish, and Zombie's worm. Gallery Showtime-AudienceIntro.png|Showtime in the Audience intro. Darkky4 by lupisvulpes-d7x9kmr.png|Showtime's current design Show time by lupisvulpes-d69wkua.png|Showtime's old design Ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif SHowtimes and toonny old design.png|Showtime's mid design, where he still had the ear rings, worm, and broken paw showtime is the cutest.PNG Showtime.PNG 1710.gif 12798849_1809030679324442_5206659870495029021_n_by_stars_made_of_metal-dapemmn.jpg|Showtime with all the other characters chaoticcanineculture voiced lupis gif2.gif Screen Shot 2016-11-21 at 5.59.45 PM.png tumblr_mu0soqqeuN1siz4qdo2_1280.png Showtime.gif|Showtime with a shock collar on in Litho's dream showtime and litho.gif|Showtime and Litho tumblr_mzqf7t1vQQ1siz4qdo1_1280.png tumblr_n58j0mXn211siz4qdo1_1280.png tumblr_mwc4x44lhk1siz4qdo1_1280.png Tumblr n4d26obadk1siz4qdo1 1280.png 3bef4a3696d54cc63b1b1ff65e2777d9.jpg Toonny and showtime.gif|A lineart animation of Showtime and full-colored Toonny Category:Audience Category:Characters Category:Cascade Category:Darkky Category:Villains